Gabriella and Ron story: Part 4
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This is about after a break up with Ron and Gabriella. Gabriella says she'll have a think.


**Previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Edward:** Everybody has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron:** Shh, don't worry. Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella:** ***Cries***Because my friend Taylor said to me that i have to break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella:** I saw him with Hermione and he was holding her hand. That's why i am crying.

* * *

**Edward:** Okay, thank you, Rosalie.

**Rosalie:** Your welcome, but your gonna have to protect her Edward. Other wise Troy will come back to hurt her again.

**Edward:** I know, that's why i said to you to keep an close eye on her. After what Troy did to her.

**Bella:** Edward, your gonna have to ask Charlie to keep an eye on her. Because if he knew what she was going though he would have known her.

**Edward:** I know.

**Rosalie:** Jacob is a really good friend to Gabriella. He wouldn't let her down. Just because someone broke her heart.

**Edward:** Everybodys been to hell and back.

**Bella:** But Gabriella hasn't. Sometimes i think Troy is back out to get her again.

**Carlisle:** How long is it until his next move?

**Alice:** I don't know, but Aro's behind it all.

**Jasper:** How could he be?

**Alice:** Because he just is behind it all.

**Esme:** Gabriella is not a threat to anyone or neither is hate.

**Edward:** I know. But if Hermione was trying to make Ron jealous. Why not tell Gabriella?

**Alice:** Hermione is a know-it-all to the bone. The reason she didn't tell Gabriella was because she didn't wanna know at the time.

**Jasper:** But still Gabriella is new around here. I don't understand why would Ron dump her for Hermione. Draco didn't like her at all. That's the whole point he uses Gabriella just to get either way or either one. That's what he is a liar who can't commit to anything. That is the way it is to him, Alice.

**Rosalie:** Gabriella will never forgive Troy and for what the both if them did to her.

**Esme:** We already know she won't, but she was the luckiest person to live.

**Carlisle:** But we are gonna have to change her very soon.

* * *

**The next day at school with Justin and Gabriella.**

**Justin:** ***kisses her on the cheek***Hey, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Hi, Justin.

**Justin:** About last night?

**Gabriella:** Forget about it Justin. Okay?

**Justin:** Okay, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Anyway, how are you?

**Justin:** I'm good. You?

**Gabriella:** I'm fine thanks for asking that Justin.

**Justin:** We better be going. We don't wanna be late for class.

**Gabriella:** I know, Justin.

**Justin:** Have you seen Selena around lately?

**Gabriella:** No. Why would you be asking me?

**Justin:** I just asking because I lied to get yous two break up.

**Gabriella:** I thought you were my friend. But you betrayed me, instead of telling the truth to me, then you lied behind my back and you didn't tell me the truth about you and Selena. Why didn't I see that coming?

**Justin:** I am sorry Gabriella and apparently, you don't see a lot of things coming.

**Gabriella:** I know you are sorry.

**Justin:** You hate me. Don't you Gabriella?

**Gabriella:** I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you.

**Justin:** Why not?

**Gabriella:** I don't know, Justin.

**Justin:** Because i am not cool and you don't think Troy's cool.

**Gabriella:** Don't you dare bring Troy into this convertion, Justin.

**Justin:** Well, you didn't have to shout at me, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Okay I am officially not talking to you ever again. Because your with Selena. So, I can't be with a liar like you.

**Justin:** So we're over?

**Gabriella:** I think we are Justin.

**Justin: **I guess we are over now.

**Gabriella: **I also meant what I said and I wanted to remember this summer, but not like this, Justin.

* * *

**Later that afternoon Edward and Bella.**

**Bella: **Hi, Edward.

**Edward:** Hey, Bella. Is Gabriella home?

**Bella:** She is. She's in my bedroom and, even crying.

**Edward:** why has she been crying, Bella?

**Bella: **Because Justin lied to her face and now she's all upset with him.

**Edward:** Oh, is she okay, Bella?

**Bella:** Yeah, she is okay, but she needs someone to confront her.

**Edward:** Thank you for telling me, Bella.

**Bella:** Your welcome, Edward.

**Edward: **Anyways, how has your day been, Bella?

**Bella: **It's been good and Jacob imprinted on me while he was curfew**. **

**Edward: **I have to go and check on Gabriella, but if you like the mutt. Why are you not with him?

**Bella:** That's what I asked myself lately, Edward.

**Edward : **I heard that Justin is secretly dating Selena and he didn't tell Gabriella, but I would never do her wrong .

* * *

**In Bella's bedroom with Gabriella and Edward.**

**Gabriella:** What are you doing here?

**Edward:** Can i not see my best friend in the world?

**Gabriella:** You can see me if you want too.

**Edward:** So what happened at school today?

**Gabriella:** Justin broke up with me. Because...

**Edward:** Because he lied about Selena.

**Gabriella:** How did you know?

**Edward:** Because i heard him and you talking in the hallway.

**Gabriella:** Oh, so that's how you know?

**Edward:** That is how i know, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Oh, I think Ron's coming over to see me tonight and don't care for his purpose reason to why. But i don't want him too.

**Edward:** Why not?

**Gabriella:** Because he dumped me remember.

**Edward:** Oh, but it's like i said to him. Everybody has a choice and a dision to make.

**Gabriella:** I know.

**Edward:** I'll see you tomorrow, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I'll see you tomorrow aswell Edward.

**Edward:** I know you will.

* * *

**Later that night Ron came to her house.**

**Ron:** Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Hey.

**Ron:** How are you?

**Gabriella:** I'm fine. You?

**Ron:** Same as you fine.

**Gabriella:** This is freaking me out. Why are we talking?

**Ron:** Because I missed you talking to me.

**Gabriella:** Ron, we barely know each other and we don't talk to each other anymore. Because you broke up with me for Hermione and I even saw you standing near her locker holding her hand.

**Ron:** Hermione broke up with me for Ryan. She thinks he knows her when he is in another class apart from being the coolest person in the entire school.

**Gabriella:** She didn't break up with you. You broke up with her after me and Justin broke yesterday after noon. I can't be in a relationship with you again, not now or even then. But i'll think about it if i have time to think in my spare time. I'll let you know when we can get back together.

**Ron:** So, you'll think about it?

**Gabriella:** Yes, i will.

**(Deleted scene) **

**Ron: **Hermione, are you sure that you can't help us out on getting back together again?

**Hermione:** You two are history.

**Ron: **I need a plan on how to get Gabriella to be my girlfriend again, but she never ever talks to me. Because she's forever gone out of my life.

**Hermione: **I know, Ron, but she will forgive you in time, but for now just leave her for a while. She'll come round, when hope comes knocking.


End file.
